Mon Âme-Sœur
by PetitPandad'Amour
Summary: Et si, en une nuit, Natsu se rendait compte que Lucy était bien plus qu'une simple amie pour lui ? -NALU-


Os n°1 Nalu

Pdv Omniscient

Lucy Heartfilia était une jeune femme blonde mais aussi une constellationiste de Fairy Tail, la guilde n°1 de tout Fiore. Et, alors qu'elle se réveillait en ce matin ensolleilé, elle soupira de tristesse en se rendant compte qu'elle était seule dans son lit.

Cela faisait un moment, après la seule nuit qu'ils avaient passés intimement ensemble, après leur victoire au GJIM (Grand Jeu InterMagique), que Natsu -et Happy par conséquent- ne s'incrustaient plus chez elle, que ce soit la nuit ou la journée.

**Début du flash-back (trois semaines en arrière)**

**Alors que leurs amis fêtaient encore leur victoire au GJIM, Natsu et Lucy étaient tous les deux assis seuls dans un coin de la guilde.**

**La jeune femme blonde avait les joues rouges à force de boire de la bière, contrairement à son partenaire qui ne semblait pas affecter par les effets de l'alcool. **

**"- Je vais rentrer, annonça Lucy avec un sourire en coin. **  
**\- Je vais te raccompagner, déclara Natsu en se levant du banc."**

**Il tendit une main à Lucy, qui la prit avec plaisir et qui se leva à son tour, et les deux partenaires sortirent sous le regard bien heureux de Mirajane.**

**Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'appartement de la blonde, toujours main dans la main. La chaleur que procurait ce léger contact à Lucy colorèrent encore plus les joues de la jeune femme. **

**Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement de Lucy, cette dernière plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Natsu, qui la regardait intensément. Puis, prit d'une pulsion soudaine, la chasseur de dragon plaqua sa partenaire contre la porte et l'embrassa avec ferveur. **

**Bien que surprise, Lucy finit par répondre au baiser et elle les firent rentrer dans son appartement. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit, se déshabillant mutuellement sur le chemin, mais Natsu finit par reprendre ses esprits. **

**"- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, tu as trop bu, tu regretteras sûrement demain au réveil, déclara-t-il en regardant la jeune femme. **  
**\- J'ai envie de toi, sursurra Lucy à l'oreille du jeune homme."**

**Natsu ne résista pas longtemps et embrassa à pleine bouche Lucy, qui répondit avidement au baiser. Ils finirent par tomber sur le lit de la blonde, leur deux corps nus coller l'un à l'autre. **

**Seulement, quand Lucy se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il s'était passé toute la nuit. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver nu. **

**Fin du flash-back**

La jeune femme ne savait pas pourquoi son partenaire mettait autant de distance. Après la nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, elle pensait qu'ils allaient être plus proche mais il fallait croire qu'elle s'était trompée.

Enfin, le seul moment où elle retrouvait sa relation d'avant avec Natsu, c'est quand il partait en mission. Seulement, ils ne faisaient plus de missions seulement tous les deux et Happy, Natsu s'arranger toujours pour qu'il y ait une troisième personne avec eux. _**"Alors pourquoi agit-il ainsi **_?" Pensa Lucy avec tristesse.

Mettant fin à ses interrogations, Lucy se leva de son lit et fila dans sa salle de bain. Ce n'est que trois quart d'heure plus tard qu'elle se mit en route pour la guilde, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull blanc. Même s'il faisait du soleil, le temps n'était pas chaud.

Arrivée à la guilde, Lucy salua tout le monde et alla s'asseoir au bar, où Mira lui servit un verre de jus d'ananas. Alors qu'elle buvait une gorgée, son regard s'accrocha à la silhouette de Natsu, qui se battait avec Grey comme d'habitude.

**"- Il t'évite toujours ? Demanda Mira qui avait suivi le regard de la blonde.**  
**\- Oui, soupira Lucy en regardant son amie. J'aimerai tellement qu'il me dise pourquoi il agit ainsi. **  
**\- Peut-être que tu devrais lui demander, suggéra Mirajane avec un petit sourire."**

Lucy souffla pour toute réponse et posa ses yeux sur Natsu. Il avait arrêté de se battre et parlait avec Happy dans un coin de la guilde. Pris d'un soudain courage, Lucy finit son verre d'une traite et, se levant de son tabouret, elle fila vers son partenaire, sous le regard encourageant de Mirajane.

Natsu de son côté, se tendit quand il sentit l'odeur florale de Lucy se dirigeait vers lui. Les flash de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble repassèrent en boucle dans son esprit, comme tout les jours depuis trois semaines.

Il savait que son attitude était froide depuis cette nuit-là. Et lâche aussi. Quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, il s'était rendue compte que la blonde n'était plus seulement sa meilleure amie mais aussi sa femelle. Et un dragon, même un chasseur de dragon, ne s'unissait qu'une seule fois et c'était pour la vie.

En effet, quand il avait vu Lucy meutrie par les coups de Minerva après la bataille navale, cela lui avait fait quelque chose au niveau du coeur. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'une phrase d'Igneel, son père, lui était revenu en mémoire : _"Tu reconnaîtras ta femelle quand elle aura le plus besoin de toi." _

Seulement, il avait tellement peur que Lucy ne le repousse qu'il avait fui. Et depuis, il préférait l'éviter plutôt qu'elle ne lui disse que cette nuit était une simple erreur.

Alors, quand il vit l'objet de ses pensées s'asseoir enface de lui, il fut tenté de fuir mais en voyant l'air déterminé de la blonde, il savait qu'elle le suivrait et qu'elle persisterait.

L'ambiance à la table était pesant, si bien qu'Happy alla au bar rejoindre Mirajane. Les deux regardaient les partenaires qui s'observait en silence. Mais la jeune mage aux cheveux blancs pouvait bien voir que Lucy serrait les poings pour éviter de laisser éclater sa colère.

**"- Pourquoi ? Demanda finalement Lucy, en brisant le silence pesant."**

Rien qu'à cette phrase, il comprit qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement de leur nuit. Seulement, Natsu ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux sur la table. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Lucy, mais elles ne coulèrent pas. La jeune mage blonde ne voulait pleurer.

Sans un mot, elle se leva du banc et quitta la guilde. Il fallait mieux qu'elle rentre chez elle sinon sa colère allait exploser devant tout le monde. Et c'est la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.

Arrivée à son appartement, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et, ne pouvant plus se retenir, éclata en sanglots.

De son côté, Natsu laissa tomber sa tête contre la table, se fichant bien de la douleur. Il avait senti les larmes de Lucy mais il ne savait pas comment faire pour qu'elle ne pleure plus.

La nuit, il se mettait à la fenêtre de l'appartement de sa partenaire pour l'observer et il savait que Lucy s'endormait à force de trop pleurer. Dans ces moments-là, il voulait juste la prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener dans une grotte pour que plus rien ne puisse la faire souffrir. Ca ne pouvait plus durer, il fallait qu'il lui dise.

Motivé par sa résolution, Natsu se leva brusquement et quitta la guilde au pas de course. Tout ça sous le regard heureux de Mirajane et Happy.

**"- Il était temps, souffla la mage aux cheveux blancs au petit exceed. **  
**\- C'est sur, acquiesça Happy."**

La barmaid retourna à ses verres tandis que le petit chat bleu continua à manger son poisson. Il aurait bien voulu rejoindre Natsu et Lucy mais il préféra les laisser seul pour le moment.

De son côté, le dragon slayer arriva bien vite chez sa partenaire. Au lieu de passer par la fenêtre comme il en avait l'habitude, il se présenta devant la porte.

Alors qu'il allait cogner contre celle-ci, elle s'ouvrit et Natsu écarquilla les yeux en voyant Lucy. Enfin, il remarquait surtout ses yeux rouges.

Lucy était surprise de le voir sur le pas de sa porte. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à sa visite. Et si elle s'y serait attendu, elle pensait qu'il serait passer par la fenêtre, comme il le faisait habituellement.

**"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda la jeune blonde, une fois remise de sa surprise. **  
** \- On peut en parler à l'intérieur ? Fit simplement Natsu, en entendant une autre porte s'ouvrir au rez-de-chaussée."**

Lucy se décala et l'invita à rentrer d'un geste de la main. Une fois à l'intérieure de l'appartement, la jeune femme referma la porte et alla s'asseoir sur son canapé.

Natsu avait fait l'effort de venir la voir alors elle allait le le laisser parler en premier. Après tout, c'était toujours elle qui faisait le premier pas depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Les mains moites, Natsu vint s'asseoir à côté de la blonde, presque collée à elle. Seulement, Lucy se décala pour s'asseoir plus loin, blessant Natsu même s'il n'en montrait rien.

La pièce était plongée dans le silence. Lucy regardait droit devant elle tandis que Natsu cherchait quoi dire. Il pouvait sentir la colère de Lucy augmentait de plus en plus et cela le stressait légèrement.

**"- Je sais que je n'ai pas eu un comportement adapté envers toi ces dernières semaines, commença le rosé avant de se faire couper. **  
**\- Sans blague ? Ironisa Lucy avec un petit rire.**  
**\- Laisse-moi terminer s'il te plaît, la pria-t-il en lui prenant la main."**

Lucy acquiesça mais reprit sa main, ne voulant pas avoir trop de contact avec lui. Du moins, pas pour le moment.

**"- Je sais que je n'ai pas eu le comportement adapté après toi ces trois dernières semaines et je tiens à m'excuser pour cela, recommença-t-il en regardant ses mains. Je tiens aussi à te présenter mes excuses pour avoir fui le lendemain matin, ajouta-t-il.**  
**\- Pourquoi tu l'as fais alors ? S'enquit Lucy en le regardant."**

De gêne, Natsu se passa une main sur la nuque. Il voulait tout dire à Lucy mais il avait peur de sa réaction. Si jamais elle le rejetait, il ne sait pas comment il réagirait.

**"- Quand je t'ai vu ton corps meutri par les coups de Minerva, il y a eu quelque chose qui à changer en moi et une phrase d'Igneel m'ait revenu en mémoire, dit-il en tournant la tête pour regarder Lucy. **_**Tu reconnaîtras ta femelle le jour où elle aura le plus besoin de toi,**_** répéta-t-il mot pour mot face au regard perdu de la blonde."**

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'une étincelle de compréhension traversa les yeux marron qu'il aimait tant. La jeune blonde avait certe comprit qu'elle était la femelle -Dieu qu'elle détestait ce terme- de Natsu mais elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait fui et l'avait évité, en dehors des missions.

**"- Le fait que je sois ta femelle ... il n'y a pas un autre mot pour me qualifier ? Demanda-t-elle, oubliant ce qu'elle disait. **  
**\- Une femelle pour un dragon ou un chasseur de dragon est comme une âme-soeur, répondit Natsu avec un petit sourire en coin."**

Lucy écarquilla les yeux, comprenant la signification qu'elle avait pour le rosé. Etre des âmes-soeurs signifiait beaucoup de choses dans leur monde. Ils étaient liés pour la vie maintenant, c'était beaucoup plus puissant qu'un mariage.

**"- C'est pour ça que je n'étais pas là à ton réveil et que je t'ai évité pendant trois semaines, révéla Natsu en se levant pour faire les cent pas devant Lucy. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire et j'a... ajouta-t-il."**

Seulement, il ne put continuer à parler que les lèvres de Lucy s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Remis rapidement de sa surprise, il répondit à son baiser, serrant la blonde contre lui.

Les deux amants se dirigèrent vers le lit de la jeune femme, sans se séparer pour autant. Ces trois dernières semaines avaent été une véritbale torture pour les hormones de Natsu et il comptait bien se rattraper.

Mais, alors qu'il allongeait Lucy sur son lit, cette dernière le repoussa. Natsu la regarda, les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas son geste.

**"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il. **  
**\- Les rideaux, dit simplement Lucy."**

Natsu hocha la tête et tira rapidement les rideaux, avant de reprendre ses baisers. Lucy soupira d'aise et serra le corps de son amant encore plus contre elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, Natsu et Lucy étaient enlacés sur le lit de la jeune femme, tout les deux nus. Le chasseur de dragon avait prouvé à maintes reprises à quel point il aimait la jeune femme et celle-ci le lui avait bien retourné.

**"- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? S'enquit Lucy, sa tête dans le cou de Natsu. **  
**\- On agit comme d'habitude et si on nous pose la question, on n'aura qu'à dire la vérité, dit Natsu, son nez dans les cheveux de la blonde. Même si Happy est au courant depuis le début, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.**  
**\- Je me suis confiée à Mirajane, avoua Lucy."**

Les deux amants rigolèrent légèrement, sans se détacher de l'autre pour autant. Ils étaient dans leur cocon et ils n'étaient pas prêt de bouger. De toute façon, ils savaient qu'en ne les voyant pas arriver, Mirajane s'empresserait de rassurer leurs camarades de guilde.

**"- Je t'aime, souffla Lucy en levant la tête pour regarder Natsu. **  
**\- Je t'aime aussi Luce, fit ce dernier en la reversant."**

La blonde éclata de rire et Natsu lui embrassa le cou avant de remonter entièrement la couette sur eux.

FIN


End file.
